Prue's Sons
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after the events of Son of Andy and Prue. When Paul gets a part-time job at an independent coffee shop owned by Bane Jessup, Paul discovers a secret hidden by Prue and Bane for 14 years. A boy called Daniel the two boys are destined to form a collective that equals the power of three!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sequel to Son of Andy and Prue. A few months after Prue's resurrection and the sisterhood of three now four has been formed creating a new collective known as the Power of Four a collective stronger than the Power of Three. A lot has changed for the Halliwell family for starters Prue and Andy moved into Dan's old house next door to the Halliwell manor with their son Paul. The world unaware of Prue's death back all those years thanks to the Angels of Destiny. Prue returned to her job at the magazine as a photographer. Prue found the world of the living to be extremely difficult at first adjusting from being resurrected from the dead for a number of reasons. One of these reasons would change a child's life forever!

Today is a regular Sunday morning one of the few days Prue and Andy have a day off. The two parents decide to spend the day with their son Paul. Paul feels as if the missing piece of his heart has been returned with his mother's resurrection. It's half past ten and in the Trudeau household in the kitchen, we have Paul who has just made a fresh pot of coffee which he poured some into a mug so he can some caffeine with his breakfast cereal.

"Just another Sunday," Paul says.

"Awh is my little within training tired from the extra training last night," Prue asked Paul as she entered the kitchen wearing a pencil skirt, blouse and blazer with small heels.

"No, okay maybe a little bit it just I got to go a local coffee house for an interview," Paul tells his mom.

"Oh, and you're going to your interview dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt" Prue commented.

"What's wrong with my clothes"? Paul found himself asking his mother.

"Nothing sweetie but they are a bit too casual" Prue pointed out trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Do you think I should change I have time to change I-I could skip breakfast get changed and head straight down there?" Paul asks his mother.

"You look fantastic you have time to get changed eat your breakfast and get there on time driving your car" Prue replied.

"Driving my car but Dad took my car off me for a week," Paul tells his mother.

"I think your father will let this slide just this once under the circumstances.

"I guess I do have time after all," Paul says.

"Where is this interview anyway what coffee house"? Prue questions Paul.

"The interview is at a small successful and popular independent coffee shop called Jessup's coffee," Paul told his mom.

"Jessup what's the owner first name"? Prue asked.

"Bane, I think I just hope I get the job I really need the money," Paul said.

"I'm sure you will hey do you want to spend some quality time with me and your father after your interview today"? Prue questioned her son hoping for a yes.

"That would be great speaking of Dad where is he normally up at this time" Paul spoke.

"Out for a morning jog he left a couple hours ago," Prue tells her son.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the other side of San Fransico on a very large estate lies the ex-mob boss Bane Jessup. The estate has been in his family for generations and passed down from the parents to their eldest child throughout the generations. The estate consists of a large Victorian mansion that has a few renovations over the years. Along with a large forest a couple stables that horses reside. In the mansion study, we have a fourteen almost fifteen-year-old boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair almost black hair sat down at an old wooden table with notes books in front of the boy. The boy is five foot tall and ten inches. The boy is wearing a plain orange t-shirt, a blue jumper to go over it and blue jeans as well as a very light blue trainers. The boy is not alone for he has a private tutor with him the young tutor is in her twenties and she has light blond hair tied up with green eyes and she wears trousers with blouses.

"How many kings are they in the play Macbeth"? The tutor questions her student.

"Most people believe it's Duncan and Macbeth, however, there actually a third king" The student replied not looking up from his notes.

"Excellent Daniel do you remember the third king's name," The tutor asked Daniel.

"No, sorry" Daniel apologised.

"No need to apologise Daniel we work more on Macbeth in our next lesson," The tutor told Daniel.

"Okay, wait these lessons are normally two hours long but we've only been here for an hour and a half" Daniel points out confused as to why the lesson has ended early.

"You're father wanted to see you now in his office that's why the lesson has been cut short Daniel" The tutor explained.

"Please, Vanessa call me Danny everybody does well they would if I had friends" Daniel rambled.

"I don't think that would please your father" Vanessa replied she known Daniel since he was eight and he always hated his family and tutors calling him by his full name.

* * *

When Daniel left the drawing room he runs down the hallway and finds the pain he has from his open wound which he got from surgery that has massive portraits of Jessups' that lived a long time ago. Daniel turns left at the end of the hallway and runs down a set of centuries-old stairs where he encounters his father Bane who is wearing a black suit. Daniel the moment he sees his father Daniel slows down but still misses a couple of steps and falls! Bane use to his son's clumsiness quickly catches his son.

"Daniel what have I told you about running in the house," Bane said annoyed and irritated of his son's behaviour.

"Papa, I was only running down the stairs to meet you in your office" Daniel replied after he regained his balance.

"Running in the house is how accidents are caused, Daniel if I ever catch you running down the hall or stairs there will be consequences" Bane warned his son.

"I'm sorry papa" Daniel apologises looking down at his feet not wanting to meet his father's disappointed gaze.

"Now I wanted you to come over to my office because I'm heading into town in five," Bane says but before he can finish his sentence Daniel buts in.

"Can I go with you there a new expansion pack for my game I want to buy I saved my allowances for the past couple months"? Daniel asked looking directly into his father's eyes hoping that his father would say yes and let him leave the Jessup estate.

"Sorry, kiddo but it's not the right time for you to go about into town you've only just got back from the hospital," Bane tells Daniel.

"B...but papa I'm all better" Daniel complained.

"Daniel, it's only been a week you're nowhere near the physical state you were before the operation you still have stitches speaking of stitches I need to check yours since you're already pushing yourself past your limits," Bane said as he reached the bottom of his son's t-shirt and lifts it up slightly to where Daniel had the surgery Bane inspects the see-through dressing to make sure his son condition is fine.

"Papa, I would know if my stitches burst I'm not five" Daniel snapped a moment later Bane finishes his inspection of Daniel's see-through dressing were, he sad the surgery. Bane lets the t-shirt fall down before gently slapping the back of Daniel's head before speaking.

"That's enough of that cheek Daniel, I wouldn't treat you as a five-year-old and everything looks fine but I want you to go and lay down for a nap or something before the pain medication wears off" Bane lectured before giving Daniel an instruction.

"You're letting me stay here by myself with Vanessa leaving at the same time as you," Daniel said.

"No cousin Anthony will be here any minute" Bane replied and true to his word outside the mansion Anthony has just pulled up and honks his car horn once.

"Speaking of cousin Anthony," Daniel says and a couple seconds later cousin Anthony enters Anthony is taller than Bane and has green eyes and red hair and he wears a custom Italian made suits in the colour grey.

"Hey there Bane and little Dani" Anthony spoke as he entered the mansion and walked up to his two cousins.

"I'm not little" Daniel mumbled under his breath.

"I haven't you seen you in a week guys," Anthony said to his two cousins.

"Well, we'll make plans one day maybe another family reunion one day" Bane suggested.

"Pity we won't get the all clear from the governor of the prison our family currently reside in" Daniel joked earning a chuckle from both his father and cousin.

"I'll see you soon kiddo be good for Anthony" Bane replied as he walks over to the front door and leaves the mansion then gets into his car and drives off to his coffee store. Vanessa tutor of Daniel left shortly after leaving just Anthony and Daniel alone in the mansion.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul pulls up in his car at Jessup's Coffee, he hoping to get a job at so he has some more independence and money of his own. Paul gets out of his car and makes his way inside. Paul did change before he left for the interview and is now wearing black trousers, black shoes and a grey shirt. The inside of the coffee shop is designed with a modern design and furniture yet feels cosy because of how close the tables are. Paul walks over to the counter where a few people are waiting for their order to be heard by multiple workers behind the wooden counters. Paul soon finds himself about to get served by an employee.

"What can I get you,"? The employee asked.

"I'm here for an interview with the owner" Paul replied politely.

"The owner is on your far left," The employee says kindly and Paul walks off in that direction.

"Ah, Paul Halliwell right on time," Bane says after he sipped some of his coffee out of his mug.

"Well, being punctual is one of my many skills," Paul said feeling nervous.

"Please sit down," Bane tells Paul and Paul listens and sits down on an armchair opposite Bane.

"Thanks for giving me the interview" Paul replies trying in his mind to remain calm and to make a good impression.

"No problem I'm all for giving children a chance in the world of work" Bane commented.

"I'm not a child" Paul whispered and Bane heard his comment and found it amusing.

"On your CV it says you're sixteen almost seventeen I say that means you're a child" Bane points out.

"I guess it does mean I'm a child but I am a responsible child," Paul says.

"The job I'm offering requires working the weekend from 9 am till 4 pm that's a seven-hour shift you will get a break and lunch hour," Bane tells Paul.

"That sounds very reasonable" Paul spoke.

"Most things do but tell me how do you cope with customers their orders sometimes even complaints"? Bane asks.

"I-I remain clam speak to the customers in a polite way when they complaining and try and reach a compromise with them," Paul told Bane hoping that would help him get the job.

"I can tell you're very confident and you remind me of someone I use to know and someone very close to me," Bane said.

"Oh, do I who do you I remind you of if you don't mind me asking" Paul can't help but ask Bane.

"An old friend of mine she helped me change some of my less colourful ways" Bane replied.

"Is there anything else I should tell you"? Paul asked.

"Can you start next week"? Bane questions Paul.

"Yes, wait I have the job" Paul replied.

"You sure do now most days I'll be in and out of coffee shop and on most Sunday's I'm not here till twelve because I have a son to care for and in my absence Abby the manager will be here" Bane tells Paul so he is aware of who is in charge when Bane isn't present.

* * *

After the interview, Paul left the coffee shop and drives off back to his house. Paul couldn't believe it he got the job the one he has been worried about not getting for weeks. It didn't take long for Paul to arrive at his house and when he does he parks his car on the drive. Paul then enters the house where he walks into the living room to see his parents sat down in the living room watching some old romantic comedy.

"I'm back guys," Paul said to announce his presence to his parents.

"How did the interview go"? Andy asked his son.

"It went great I was really nervous but I got the job" Paul replied.

"That's great Paul," Prue says feeling proud her son got a job but feels uneasy that her son employer might be somebody only her sisters and she know about and a secret she would love to see again.

"Oh my car keys mom said I could use the car to get to my interview on time," Paul says as he hands over his car keys to his father.

"Where do you want to go today"? Andy questions his son.

"How about that pizza place just a few shops down" Paul suggested.

"That's a great idea we'll go now if you want," Prue said.

"Sure I'll just go and get change it will only take five minutes" Paul spoke before leaving the living room to go upstairs into his room and to get changed into black jeans, a grey t-shirt and black leather jacket.

* * *

The meal at the pizza place with Paul, Prue and Andy was fantastic they enjoyed their meal. Walking out of the pizza place the three turn a corner and walk down an alley where they are taken by surprise. An upper-level demon throws a lightning bolt at Paul who gets hit and falls to the ground injured. Andy pulls out an athame when the upper-level demon summons a horde of low-level demons for back up. When the horde of low-level demons charge at the Trudeau family Prue using her new and stronger telekinesis to throw the horde of low-level demons into a wall before launching a wave of telekinetic energy so strong it vanquishes the low-level demons. Andy threw the athame at the upper-level demon who simply destroys it with an energy ball. Paul who has recovered very slightly uses telekinesis to launch a shard of glass into the upper-level demon wounding the demon. Before Prue could launch a wave of telekinetic energy at the upper demon the demon flames away avoiding Prue's attack!

"Ow," Paul commented as he pulls himself to his feet using his uninjured hand to support the injured hand.

"Hey there are you okay," Prue asked her son as checks over Paul's injury.

"No, I think ow tells you, I'm not okay," Paul replied annoyed at such a stupid question.

"Is it just me, Prue or are demons attacks becoming more frequent again,"? Andy asks his lover.

"Yes and that's not at all comforting," Prue says.

"There has to be a reason we need to figure out who these demons were and if they apart of a fraction, clan etc," Paul said.

"Oh no, kiddo we're not going to be figuring anything out until we get you healed," Andy tells his son.

"But the demons," Paul protested.

"They can wait until after we get you healed your well being is all that matters Paul," Prue spoke.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

While Andy and Prue take Paul back to the Halliwell manor to be healed. Back at the Jessup residence, we have Daniel and his cousin Anthony are watching some TV. Nothing special is on the TV just a sports channel. When out of nowhere a gang of low-level demons attack! As the first wave of energy balls fly towards Anthony and Daniel, Anthony acts quickly jumping off onto the back of the couch with Daniel.

"Ow, what's happening,"? Daniel asks.

"Demons" Anthony yells as he pulls out an athame and throws it at one of the demons. The athame travels straight through the demon's chest and into her heart. The demon then combusts into flames and is vanquished.

"What's happening"? Daniel asks voice full of fear.

"I'll explain later," Anthony tells his cousin as he throws potions at the remaining demons vanquishing them.

"Please tell me what just happened," Daniel snapped.

"I'll let your father explain," Anthony said.

"But" Daniel protests but Anthony's glare shuts him up. Not long after the attack Anthony calls his cousin Bane and explains what happened. Bane immediately tells Anthony he is on his way back home.

It only took Bane around 15 minutes to drive back home. The moment he enters the house, he finds his son and cousin in the living room. A few seconds after Bane arrived he wraps Daniel in a big hug. How Bane wished he could keep the supernatural life away from his son. How could he protect his son forever?

"Pa what happened how did those people do what they did,"? Daniel asks.

"It's complicated but long story short buddy they were demons," Bane told his son.

"Demons, what demons."? Daniel asked his father wasn't making any sense.

"I'll explain everything Daniel, first with your mother." Bane said.

* * *

After Bane explained everything Daniel was left in shock. This shouldn't be possible but what other reason could explain what happened earlier. Demons attacked and Daniel has the feeling this would become more a regular occurrence. Father and son still in the living room sat on a couch. While cousin Anthony is over in the kitchen making coffee.

"Is this why you don't want me leaving the house?" Daniel asks.

"When your mother died shortly after you were born. I couldn't lose you, Daniel, so I thought if you didn't have powers no one in the supernatural world would care about you. But then when the Angels of Destiny altered reality a few months ago it brought your mother back from the dead and made it so that no one thought she died." Bane explains.

"So, my Mom's alive and you haven't taken us to her. Why hasn't she come over here does she not like me?" Daniel asked. Bane is shocked at what Daniel just said how could he think that his mother didn't want to know him?

"NO. She loves you, she always has it's just that things are complicated she has an older son he and his father don't are oblivious to your existence. But I'm working on that I promise." Bane tells his son.

"You're sure she loves me?" Daniel questioned.

"Of course baby boy your mother loves you with every one piece of her. And I'm sure when you meet your older brother he will love you just as much." Bane said.

"I guess so," Daniel mumbled.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

While Daniel is sat down on one of his living room couches with a sketch patch resting on his knee with a pencil in his hand sketching. Bane is watching his son standing in the doorway of the living room. Bane pulls out his mobile phone out from one of his blazer pockets and goes to his contact list and finds Prue's contact. Walking away from the living room and into the hallway before calling Prue. At the Halliwell manner, Prue is in the attic, trying to identify the upper -level -demon. That attacked her, Andy and her son Paul. There wasn't and still isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't miss her youngest Daniel. Although beyond happy to be living again to be with her sisters, Andy and Paul. Prue can't help but wonder what life would be like if Paul knew he had a baby brother? After turning another page in the Book of Shadows Prue's mobile lets out its ringtone. Prue pulls her phone out of her jean pocket and looks at the caller ID before answering it.

"Prue," Bane says from the other line.

"Bane. Why are you calling is Daniel okay?" Prue asks.

"No, Daniel isn't okay. Some demons attacked while I was out. Lucky Anthony was with him to protect him. Prue when he showed no signs of powers growing up. I thought that meant he was safe that the witch gene skipped him. He's been safe for fourteen years. And now all sudden demons come out of nowhere." Bane replied feeling beyond pissed that his son who is innocent. Who hasn't done anything towards demons is attacked out of the blue.

"Demons! What kind of demons attacked did he describe them to you?" Prue questioned.

"No, but Anthony did," Bane tells Prue.

"Can you have Anthony text or call me. So I can get their description?" Prue asked.

"Yes. Prue, I think it's time that Daniel and Paul meet." Bane said. Prue was shocked of course she wanted her boys to finally meet. But she would have to tell Andy and Paul the truth and she knows what trouble for her relationship with the two will cause.

"I agree I know I don't want to have the expected arguments with Andy and Paul. But demons attacked us earlier and they didn't go for me. They went for Paul. This can't be a coincidence there some bigger picture." Prue says and then the conversation ends there.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Prue knows she can't hide her secrete anymore makes her way down to the Halliwell manner's kitchen. Where Paul and Andy are sat down with Piper, Phoebe and Paige at the small breakfast table. Prue takes a deep breath and allows herself a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Paul, Andy, I have something very important to tell you," Prue said. Paul and Andy turn to face her.

"Is it about the demon attack could you ID them?" Paul asks.

"No, but what I'm about to tell you is something related to the demon attack earlier," Prue answered.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Paul, you have a little brother," Prue tells Paul and Andy and as the words settle in and already Prue can see the rage fill Andy and the anger filling Paul.

"WHAT" Both Andy and Paul shout.

"You have a little brother, Paul, you have a fourteen year - old little brother. His father is Bane Jessup." Prue explained this was not going as well as Prue could have ever hoped for. But then again Prue expected.

"Prue you had an affair. How on earth did I never find out? And why would ever do that to me, we built a family together and you just threw it aside." Andy snapped at his partner.

"Andy it's not that simple. At the time I wasn't feeling straight and when I learned I was pregnant I knew straight away it was Bane's child. I didn't want to break us apart. So, I cast a couple spells one that would make you oblivious to my pregnancy as well as my sisters and I knew I could never get rid of the baby it would kill me, to know that I ended a life before it began. So, I went to Bane, the look on his face when I told him, I was pregnant he was overjoyed he felt like this a miracle for him. He could start over have something no someone to motivate him to best man he could be. We then made an agreement that after the baby was born he would take the baby in and we would co-parent. I visited weekly and it killed me the more time I spent with Daniel the more I wanted Paul to spend time with Daniel. I wanted my boys to be together to know each other develop a bond like what I and my sisters have." Prue tells her partner and son explaining why she hid her pregnancy and also admit one of her greatest regrets of keeping her boys apart!

"I need some air," Andy replies before leaving the kitchen through the backdoor.

"I-I just don't know what to think. Mom, I know everyone is entitled to make mistakes. But why didn't you just leave Dad if he made you unhappy?" Paul asked.

"Paul, I loved your father and I still do. But I wasn't in the right frame of mind. When I became a mother everything changed I got a beautiful baby boy. However, I also lost myself your father became mr. Dad and it was great to see him in that role. And I felt like I was only a Charmed One and a mother not his soulmate. Bane made me feel like I was something other than a mother and a witch he made me feel loved fully." Prue explains to her son knowing their is no just reason for cheating.

"I am mad at you, mom. I'm mad that you kept this massive secrete and the not so nice part of me, is thinking to leave Bane and Daniel to fend for their selves. But I know Daniel had no part or say in his conception or your affair he's innocent and I know I would regrete it. If I didn't help Daniel out or speak to him." Paul told his mom.

"You're really smart for your age kid." Prue says.

"Maybe." Paul said before signing.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Andy thought he would only be outside for a couple minutes. But minutes turned into hours. Now sitting outside on his and Prue's porch is Andy. Andy is trapped in his own mind oblivious to the time and the cold wind that is blowing through the city. Prue went to bed around 9 pm without Andy coming in. Around 10:30 pm Paul left their house and approaches his Dad and sits down beside him.

"It's getting pretty late Dad," Paul said earning his Dad's attention.

"I haven't noticed," Andy answered.

"It's funny I always thought Mom was perfect," Paul says.

"So, did I kid," Andy replies.

"Dad tomorrow, I'm going to see him. And I know he is not to blame for any of this mess. But I know when I do see him, I'll see his father the second culprit in mother's affair and I'm not sure if I'll be able to be civil around him." Paul admits.

"I don't know what to say, kid. I wish I did." Andy tells his son.

* * *

The following day came faster than what Paul had expected. And now he is his mother's car with her on the way to Bane's mansion. It took around 20 - 25 minutes to arrive at the mansion. They had to wait 5 minutes to be let onto the grounds. Once they are let through they park the car in front of the mansion. And the two then get out of the car and knock on the front door. The two are invited in by Anthony and lead them into the living room. As Paul and Prue with Anthony enter the living room they see Bane and Daniel.

"Prue, it's good to see you," Bane comments. Paul finds himself annoyed at the comment. The boy behind Bane looks at Paul and Prue not speaking just looking at them.

"He's my boss." Paul pointed out to his mother shocked.

"Dad," Daniel said as he moves slightly over from behind Bane. Paul looks at him closely and rather intimidating for Danny.

"Yes, kiddo," Bane answered.

"Are they?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, this is Prue Halliwell, she is your mother. And the boy next to you is Paul your older brother." Bane said. Danny and Paul's exchange looks trying to find physical compartments.

"I-I guess I should say Hi," Daniel mumbled.

"I guess I should say hi back," Paul replies.

"And we thought this wouldn't be awkward." Anthony joked trying to lighten the mood. Anthony succeeds a little earning a small sniffle from Bane and chuckle from Paul and Daniel. But Paul quickly hides his chuckle when he senes the others might notice.

"We've got the introduction out the way. What's next?" Paul asks god this was harder than what he originally thought.

"We have some news important news and it might be hard to digest." Prue starts off speaking rather gently.

"You're a witch like Dad said." Daniel interrupted.

"How long has he known?" Paul questioned rather loudly not thinking it would intimate Daniel.

"Not until yesterday, Paul. He showed no sign of powers growing up and he still hasn't." Bane answers Paul's question.

"Okay, right long story short our family is family full of witches we don't use the term Wizard they are a different species. Melinda Warren started our line and predicted me and my sisters being the most powerful witches of all time. You and Paul carry Halliwell/Warren blood making you witches good witches. Someone how they have discovered you exist Daniel and are coming after you believing you are an easy target since you show no powers or skill in witchcraft." Prue explained. Daniel just looks at her filled with all kinds of emotions all he has ever wanted was a mother and she is right here. But with a massive catch an older brother who possibly hates him and monsters he only thought existed in his nightmares and fairytales. The demons that attacked him earlier were terrifying he would have been dead if it weren't for Anthony.

"You with this so far kid?" Anthony asked.

"I guess," Daniel spoke. Paul recognised the confusion he once had when he discovered the supernatural heritage of his family.

"Thanks to Anthony's description of the demons that attacked. I checked the Book of Shadows, our family spellbook and I think I've id the gang of demons. The demons belong to a group that use to serve Hecate a woman I faced over sixteen years ago. When I was new to the craft she is regarded to as the Queen of the Underworld. They must assume that the Halliwell coven is growing too large and are must assume that having another child from a firstborn charmed one is too risky." Prue explains her theory.

"Do I have to be a witch I don't have any powers?" Daniel questioned.

"YES!" Paul and Prue replied in seconds.

"That's not strictly true Prue, may I remind you that Andy had your sisters make a binding potion for Paul after you passed." Bane reminded.

"Don't bring my Dad into this being a witch isn't a life choice its a responsibility," Paul yelled.

"Enough," Daniel shouted and from his anger and frustration, he sets one of the couches on fire!

"Oh my god," Anthony shouts.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It took very little time for the couch on fire to be safely be put out. But that didn't matter right now because Daniel finds everyone eyes all focused on him. Right now all Daniel wanted to do was run and find a safe place to hide from everyone!

"You might want to invest in a new couch cousin," Anthony commented he's seen enough fireballs for his time.

"Sorry, Pa," Daniel mumbled under his breathe.

"It's okay it wasn't intentional," Bane replies.

"However, kid all the old paintings in the attic. That was given to use by some dead aunt you can burn whenever you like there hideous." Anthony joked. Danny did grow a small smile. Prue rolls her eyes.

"Daniel, we went through what you went through when we learned about magic. And it does get better but until it does we have to deal with Hecate's followers. By vanquishing them it will make a statement throughout the Magic Community. Halliwells are respected and feared on all sides. And to do this we all need to be onboard." Prue says.

"Why can't we just give up magic? Why can't you take the magic?" Danny asks.

"It's not my magic to have Daniel. None of us chose to be witches fate did. I am worried every day that someone in my family that I care about is going to die by some supernatural thing. But I can't let that stop me otherwise good and innocent people will suffer because of it. You'll be able to find the good in being a witch among the very bad." Prue tells Danny.

"This group of Demons that follow Hecate. We need to locate their base and vanquish them." Paul spoke up.

"And how do we that?" Anthony asked.

"You don't we do," Paul replied rather rudely.

"Paul, the plan is to possibly infiltrate their lair and find out more about them we might need the Power of Four," Prue explained.

"Power of Four," Danny repeated confused.

"Oh, its mine and my sisters' collective power its the collective power of the Charmed Ones," Prue says.

* * *

After that conversation, Prue drove over back to her house with Paul and Danny. At first, Bane wanted to come but Prue thought bringing Danny back would be hard enough for Andy. Once at Prue's home the three make their way up to the attic. Danny kept his head low. He had no idea how Andy would react to see the son of the man who his wife cheated with. In the attic the three walk over to Prue's Book of Shadows.

"Can't you just cast a spell?" Danny asks.

"Not necessarily," Prue replied.

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Some demons can only be vanquished with a particular spell or potion. Like some demons can only be vanquished by the collective power of Charmed Ones." Paul explained.

"I thought magic had no rules," Danny said

"No, there are rules if they didn't they would be a lot of chaos," Prue tells Danny.

"And why's that?" Danny questioned.

"Magic can't intervene with mortal affairs like they can't intervene with magic affairs. A lot of time it doesn't end well. Like when me and my sisters accidentally exposed magic it cost me, my life." Prue responds. Danny knew his mother died. But the exposure having a major influence on her death. Just makes the whole magic thing sound more like a burden!

"I have an idea," Paul spoke up.

"What idea?" Prue asks.

"What if we summon one of Hecate's followers here and trap he/she. In a circle of crystals." Paul suggests.

"And we can torture the follower into giving us some answers," Prue says.

"I'll get the crystals," Paul tells Prue as he walks over to a small chest on a small table. Paul opens the chest and uses telekinesis to lift a couple of crystals fly out the chest and hover in mid-air. While Prue is searching through the Trudeau Book of Shadows.

"That is kind of cool," Danny admitted looking up at the floating crystals.

"It is but nevermind the crystals. We need to find or write a suitable summoning spell." Paul spoke. Danny sighs before walking over to the Book of Shadows.

"I'm sure they are plenty of summoning spells in here or ready since this is a magical duplicate of the Warren Book of Shadows founded by Melinda Warren. You learn about her soon. And how she is was prophesied." Prue said.

"If there isn't a spell in there. Do you buy a new spellbook?" Danny asks.

"No, spells we can make it up. We just have to write the spell straightforward. And make sure we have the power behind to cast the actual spell." Paul replies.

"I think we'll have to write our own spell," Prue said.

"May, I," Paul mumbled not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

"Of course," Prue spoke. Danny then starts to look throw the book. Before asking for a notepad and pencil. Danny started to write down a few lines with Prue and Paul glances here and there. Danny then puts the pencil to one side.

"Done," Danny announced.

"You've written your first summoning spell," Paul commented shocked.

"I think so, I just took apart of the first sentence of the first spell in the book. Then I remembered you said Hecate referred herself and so did others as the Queen of the Underworld. So in the spell, I mention her being a dark queen. And I think you get the rest when you two do your magic." Danny tells the two.

"Hold it. You have to cast it with us, two in the first verse you mention three witches. The spell won't work otherwise." Paul points out.

"Didn't think about that I'm sorry," Danny apologised.

"No, we all make mistakes. So, we summon trap and interrogate." Prue spoke.

"Better get this over with," Danny says.

"Hear now the words of we three witches. The magic we call from the light. A dark queen follower we wish to summon. We invite this creature of darkness into our sacred walls." The three chant. Seconds later one of Hecate's followers a demon with a deformed face covered in scars appears from some orbs of light. The demon is about to conjure a fireball. But Paul quickly makes the floating crystals drop onto the floor in a circle around the demon. The crystals electrocute the demon so badly the demon passes out but doesn't die!

* * *

Not long after the deformed face is electrocuted. The demon starts to come around still trapped in the crystal cage. While the demon was unconscious Prue and Paul created a few stun potions. Just in case torturing the demon is ineffective when using crystals.

"Hi, there what do you think our crystals," Paul said. The demon gets to its feet.

"Irritating just like you pathetic witches." The demon snarls.

"I guess your father never told if you don't have anything good to say don't say anything at all," Danny commented.

"If you don't let me go. I will kill the three of you in the slowest and most painful way possible." The demon threatens.

"This is my favourite part," Paul says.

"Oh, mine too," Prue replied. Before Danny could respond. Paul walks over to the demon picks up a crystal. And just as the demon tries to shimmer out. Paul then quickly puts the crystal back in place causing the crystals to electrocute the demon again. Preventing the demon from shimmering away.

"Wait, so you're like the Addams family. You love torturing people." Danny spoke.

"Demons aren't people they monsters." Paul corrected.

"Awh, so we have a hippie of a Warren witch." The demon chuckled.

"I'm not a hippie I just don't like violence." Danny snapped.

"It's surprising you're still here. I can't believe they see you a pathetic child and the eldest first born a threat. You would just stand by and cry when we come after you and father again." The demon said.

"Are you threatening my Dad. He's done nothing wrong he's paid for his crimes. I've done nothing to provoke you." Danny shouts. And with his rage, he unwillingly taps into his magic causing a fireball to form and quickly fire from one of his hands. The fireball collides with one of the crystals destroying it and destroying the cage!

"Thanks for that." The demon spoke before firing two lightning bolts. The first lightning bolt hit Danny throwing him to one side. While the second lightning bolt throws Paul into an old bookcase.

"Enough," Prue shouts before using telekinesis to snap the bones in the hand the demon used to fire the two lightning bolt. The demon screams in pain. Prue runs over to Paul first and helps him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Prue asks.

"Y...yeah I'm fine," Paul answered.

"Ow," Danny whined. In pain looking down near at his stomach. He sees blood through his t-shirt.

"M...My stitches I think they burst," Danny tells his mother and older brother.

"I'll deal with Danny maybe applying pressure will work. And I call for Aunt Paige. You deal with the demon." Paul instructs as he runs over to Danny. Paul kneels down and starts to applying pressure.

"And you told me magic would be fun on the way here," Danny said between sharp intakes of breath.

"I'm making up for the lies. I should have told you about like Santa." Paul joked.

"Make it stop cast a spell," Danny begged.

"Aunt Paige get your butt down here right now!" Paul screamed. Seconds later Paige appears before them in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"Who is he what happened?" Paige questions.

"Heal now ask questions later," Paul responds. Paul removes his hands away from Danny's wound. Paige holds her hands over the wound a golden light shines and in a few mere seconds, later Danny's wound is restored to how it was before the lightning bolt hit him.

"Thank you," Danny says. Although Paul wouldn't admit it yet. He was actually scared for Danny's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prue has the demon pinned against a wall with her telekinesis. While she throws one stun potion at the demon one at a time.

"Give me answers and I might finish you swiftly," Prue demanded.

"N..never." The demon mumbled under its breath. Prue responds by using telekinesis to break every bone in the demon's body before throwing more potions. At the demon. The demon screams loudly.

"Do, I have to repeat myself," Prue spoke.

"O..okay fine. Just make it stop. An oracle predicted since your return and the creation of the Power of Four that is an even greater force of good than what the Power of Three was. That your children witch your sons when they have truly embraced their power will form a collective that equals you and your sisters' former collective power. Still weaker than you. But a threat none the less. I and my fellow minions of Hecate wanted to kill them and perform a dark ritual that would fuel a spell to bring back Hecate stronger than she ever was. So, she can finish what she started killing you and rule over both the Underworld and the surface." The demon confessed.

"Oracles and their visions." Prue huffed before using her telekinesis to rip the demon's heart out. The demon is vanquished and is consumed by flames!

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Now, knowing why demons have been going after Paul and Danny recently made Prue only slightly relieved. It was good to have answers but still finding out that her sons are the second most powerful witches of all time after she and her sisters is worrying for her. And what's even more concerning is that a demon she thought she vanquished over a decade ago may return stronger than ever! Andy ran up to the attic shortly after Prue vanquished the demon.

"So, now that we know the reason behind all the extra demon attacks lately. Danny can go home." Andy said.

"Andy, the kid was just in his first fight with a demon. And you want to throw him out." Paige replied with little anger in her voice.

"No, but there would be a lot fewer demon attacks on us. If he wasn't here." Andy responds.

"Wow, I'm feeling loved in here," Danny spoke sarcastically.

"Andy, I know right now you hate me, and you hate this situation. But I," Prue started but before she can finish Andy buts in.

"I don't hate you, Prue, I could never. I am, however, furious at this situation. You reveal this massive secrete you bring your love child into our house where it turns out Danny is the blame for this situation." Andy says.

"Paige, can you take me home. The way you got here I can see I'm not welcome here and I don't want to stay another second. I don't want to break up a happy family." Danny asked. Paige nods before taking one of Danny's hand and orbs out back to Danny's home.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Halliwell manor. While Piper, Leo and their kids are out. Another deformed demon shimmers into the living room. The demon carefully listens out for any sign that someone is still in the house. After content with the fact the demon can't hear any sign of anyone in. The demon starts searching the manor. Eventually, the demon made its way to the attic, where the demon carries on searching. The demon looks over across to the left side of the attic and sees a bookshelf. And on the lies a wooden rectangular box. The demon smiles and walks over. The demon then picks up the rectangular box and takes the top off to reveal the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. That was used to banish her mistress and her two close minions! The demon puts the top back on the box then shimmers out back to the followers of Hecate's base.

* * *

The demon arrives in a large set of caves in the Underworld, holding the box. The demon is then greeted by the masses of Hecate's other followers.

"I have what they used to slay our queen." The demon shouted. The other demons clap in unison.

"Excellent, all we need to do is sacrifice the boys. And our queen will return stronger than ever." Another demon says.

"What if we can't get to the boys? All the others we sent failed." A demon asks.

"It doesn't matter if we can't get the boys straight away with the Charmed Ones protection they are virtually untouchable. We can still bring her back her magic just won't be magnified." The leader of the followers' answers.

"So, we bring her back and find a way to magnify her magic. Just enough so that we can go after the boys. Then sacrifice them for their magic to make Hecate even stronger." The demon who fetched the dagger spoke.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

It's only been ten minutes since Paige and Danny left Prue's house. And still, Andy, Prue and Paul are still in Prue's attic. Although it's been ten minutes it feels like hours since any of the three has spoken. Paul finally decides to end the silence.

"Well, things have gone from bad to worse," Paul commented.

"How do you figure son?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I don't know we find out Hecate's followers want to bring her back stronger than ever. And one of the two people they need has just left feeling not welcome and probably even more convinced that being a witch is a burden." Paul responds.

"I'm sure Bane, can protect him. After all, his been doing okay for the past fourteen years." Andy said.

"Dad, I know you hate what Mom did. I know you can't stand the thought of Mom sharing a child with anyone but you. But the way you treated Danny is unacceptable. You taught me to be kind and respectful to others even those who share different opinions. But not long ago you were unnecessarily cruel to Danny a child who has done nothing against you. Otherwise being the result of Mom's affair. So, stop punishing Danny, for Mom and his Dad mistake." Paul snapped.

"I-I maybe I was cruel to someone who had no involvement in your Mother and Bane's affair. Instead of confronting who I'm really mad at I took my aggression and anger on Danny." Andy apologised.

"You don't need to apologise to us, you need to apologise to Danny," Prue says before leaving the attic.

"I'm going over to Danny's place see if he's alright and how he's coping with this situation right now," Paul tells Andy before leaving the attic.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hecate's followers base. Three of the major followers are in a private cave. On a stone altar lies the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. Along with dark crystals and blood in a small bowl of Hecate's followers. The three major followers of Hecate are Gothel, Endora and Nerissa.

"It's time," Gothel spoke.

"This is going to require everything that we have maybe our lives," Nerissa said.

"One small price to pay for our queen to rise again," Endora responds.

"The powers of darkness hear our plea. Bring forth our fallen queen. Expel our immortality we beg of thee and use it bring back our dark queen." The three demons chant as they hold hands over the altar. The dark crystals begin to shine the blood from bowl enters the crystal. Before finally Endora, Nerissa and Gothel's immortality is ripped from them the crystal then explode destroying themselves and along with the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross! As well as the three demons. Seconds later Hecate appears alive and fully restored!

Back at the Bane residence. Paige has just left leaving Bane and Danny in the dining room with Anthony eating dinner. The three are eating chicken curry.

"Did you guys find out anything else?" Bane asked.

"Yes, all bad," Danny answered.

"How bad?" Bane asks.

"Apparently Paul and my collective power is equal to Mom's old collective power before the Power of Four.

"Oh, so we have a super witch among us," Anthony commented.

"Not, really Andy blamed everything on me. And practically told me to leave." Danny says. Bane couldn't help but find himself furious. It was he and Prue that had the affair Danny is innocent he had no say in his conception. Bane doesn't realise how angry he is until he accidentally smashed his glass of wine in his hand.

"WHAT!" Bane shouted.

"Bane, calm down," Anthony tells his cousin.

"Calm down he was downright cruel to my son for no reason," Bane replied with anger.

"Pa, it doesn't matter. Once we're done with Hecate, I'm giving up magic. I don't want it. The thing I saw over there was beyond scary. I don't want that in my life. I don't care how we do it. I just want my magic gone for good." Danny spoke up hoping his father and cousin will support him.

"If that's what you want we'll find out a way," Anthony said.

"Thank you, I just hope we can end this quickly," Danny replies. A few seconds later they hear a knock on the door.

"May I be excused?" Danny asks.

"Sure but be straight back," Bane responds. Danny nods before getting up from his seat then leaves the dining room.

* * *

Danny walks over to the front door. And answers it only to be shocked to see who is standing there Paul! Danny finds himself wanting to slam the door in his face. But would that be fair? Danny thought.

"Paul," Danny said not in a harsh tone but rather a shocked tone.

"Don't slam the door in my face please," Paul replied.

"Why shouldn't I. After all, it's not like you or your Dad like me?" Danny questioned.

"I don't dislike you. You can't really dislike someone you don't know. I don't like what Mom did and I don't blame you. My Dad doesn't normally act like the way he did back at the attic." Paul says.

"And that makes it alright the way he spoke about me," Danny snapped in a whisper.

"No, it doesn't make it alright. I'm not going to apologise for my Dad's behaviour he needs to apologise for himself in person. Hopefully, he will see the light soon." Paul responds.

"Daniel, who is at the door?" Bane questioned from the dining room.

"Nobody, just some salesman. He's leaving now." Danny lied.

"I came here to ask how you are. To see how you are dealing with this situation and to see if there is anything I can do to help." Paul tells Danny. Danny finds that rather sweet.

"I guess I'm dealing with it the best way someone can. No, one would imagine this I think. I just want all this to be over as soon as possible." Danny replied.

"I understand that. When I found out I was a witch and had powers I loved it. I learned I could help people in all kinds of ways. But I was also scared about the consequences and what I would encounter. I still am in a way." Paul responds.

"I have to get back to dinner Paul. But I guess I should thank you for checking up on me considering we're practically strangers." Danny said.

"No, problem and maybe we can be more than strangers if you're up for it," Paul spoke. Kind of hoping Danny would say yes.

"Actually, I think I would like that," Danny replied.

"Oh, and another thing before I leave. I know you want to give up your magic and I don't blame you. But after we defeat Hecate. Can you please take some time to think about it a little more?" Paul asks. Danny sighs for a moment but takes a moment to think.

"I guess I can do that. I at least you owe you that considering you came up here to check on me," Danny answers.

"Not a problem I'll see you around," Paul said before walking away.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

While driving home, Paul couldn't help but feel paranoid. As if everyone was out to get him! The drive home wasn't long at all. Once home, Paul entered his house and after walking through his front door. He locks it with his key. Right now Paul is just tired and wants to go to bed straight away. Once in his bedroom, Paul quickly changes into his pyjamas and made his way to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Brushing his teeth didn't take long before returning to his bedroom and went to bed.

The following morning, Paul woke up around six he had to get up and get ready to go school for nine. Once Paul gets out of bed, Paul changes into some black jeans, a white t-shirt and converse trainers. Paul then went to brush his teeth in the bathroom before making his way downstairs for breakfast. Which Paul could only assume wouldn't go well. In the kitchen, Paul notices muffins on the breakfast table. Along with fresh orange juice in a glass jug, a carton of milk and a box of cereal. Paul walks over to a cupboard and takes out a bowl and a spoon. Before returning to the breakfast table and sits down. Paul then pours some cereal into the bowl then adds some milk.

"How are we this morning?" Paul asks his parents.

"Terrible," Both Prue and Andy replied.

"Today's going to be fun then," Paul commented.

"How was Danny, did you get a chance to talk to him?" Prue asks.

"Yes, I was scared he was going to slam the door in my face." Paul answers.

"And did he?" Andy asked.

"No, fortunately. But I'm afraid he's more determined than ever to give up magic once we defeat Hecate. And he thought I hated him. He sees being a witch as a burden. And to be honest I can see why the things he's just encountered would terrify anyone. I asked him when we do defeat Hecate afterwards if he would give the idea of binding his magic more thought. And if we could maybe grow a little closer." Paul responds.

"And how did he respond?" Prue questioned.

"He said he would think about binding his magic more. And he said he would like us to grow closer." Paul answered.

* * *

Andy left early for work just like Prue did. On the way to the station in his car. Andy finds his tank running low. So, he takes a small detour over to a gas station. Andy pulls up at a gas station and gets out of his car. In a blink of an eye, Andy is shocked to see someone he never wished to see again!

"HECATE," Andy shouts.

"Hello, handsome you know if you were single and wealthy. You might have stood a chance with me," Hecate replied with a smirk.

"Lucky for me, I'm neither of those things." Andy snapped back.

"True, but enough of the small talk. I have some business I need to quickly attend to and you're key to my plan." Hecate says.

"Too bad. I'm very busy too." Andy responds as he pulls out an athame and goes to stab Hecate but she just makes the athame shimmer away. Before shimmering herself and Andy to her base!

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Paul found his school day to go slow and found most of his lessons boring. Apart from photography and art. Those two lessons are the only lessons Paul actually enjoyed going to. Paul drives home and expects to see his Dad's car on the drive as well as his Mom's. But is surprised to see only his Mom's car and not his Dad's. Paul pulls up onto his drive and gets out his car. Before entering his house. Paul makes his way from the hallway into the living room where he puts his schoolbag on an armchair. And sees his Mom relaxing on the couch reading a history book.

"Hey, Mom have you seen Dad?" Paul asks. Prue puts her book to one side and looks up at Paul.

"No sorry kid I called him about ten minutes ago. I got no reply I guess he's working on some case and doesn't want to talk right now." Prue answers.

"These past few days have been going well," Paul commented.

"You're telling me, Paul. I knew this was going to be a horrible time. But I thought that maybe he would leave a message." Prue responds.

"Well, he rarely doesn't call home an hour or two after he is supposed to finish. I guess Dad is fine. If he doesn't call back after then we go to him." Paul spoke.

"Sensible," Prue says.

* * *

After, Prue said that Paul made his way up to his attic. Once in the attic, Paul decides to keep himself busy by reading through the BOS to see if there anything he missed. Paul spent an hour doing this but found himself distracted here and there. Paul had enough of reading the BOS leaves the attic. Returning downstairs Paul sees Prue leaving the house. Paul runs after her.

"Mom, you're going to the police station," Paul said.

"Yes, Andy has called or text. I just want to make sure he's okay." Prue answers.

"I'm coming with you. After, all you guys aren't at exactly getting along right now Mom." Paul says.

"Fine get in the car," Prue replies. Paul then locks the front door. Before the two get in Prue's car. Prue is in the driver's seat while Paul sits next to her in the passenger seat. Prue then drives off her driveway and starts driving over to the police station.

"If the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross wasn't strong enough to vanquish Hecate just banish her. Maybe we need the Power of Four to actually vanquish Hecate permanently." Paul theorized.

"Hopefully the Power of Four will be strong enough. Looking back it makes sense since we needed the Power of Three plus the power of our ancestors to vanquish the Source." Prue responds.

"Let's just hope her followers haven't brought her back yet," Paul spoke.

"I don't think they have. If that did happen I'm sure our side would be alerted it's not something that can easily be hidden. It requires a lot of power to do so." Prue replied. Paul's cell phone then lets out its notification sound. Paul takes his cell phone out of his pocket and goes into his cell phone to see he has a text from his Aunt Piper. Paul reads the text before putting his phone away.

"Mom, bad news the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross is missing from Piper's place," Paul tells his Mom.

"Oh, this is bad we have to tell your Dad. There only one reason as to why it was stolen." Prue says.

"And why is that?" Paul asks.

"They must think they have a spell capable of bringing Hecate back with the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross as an anchor of some sort," Prue explains.

"Step on it Mom," Paul replies.

* * *

The two arrive outside the police station and quickly park. Once the car is parked mother and son make their way inside. Inside the police station, they asked a passing police officer if they have seen Andy and they are told he hasn't come to the police station at all. After thanking the officer the two rush out of the police station and get back into the car.

"I'll call my Aunts and tell them Andy is missing we might have to scry for him," Paul told his Mom.

"No, I'll tell my sisters. Right now we need to go over to Bane's place. You need to stay there just in case any of Hecate's followers go there." Prue said.

"What, no Dad's been kidnapped you, may need my help." Paul protests.

"I'll have the Power of Four to help find your Dad. But since they have clearly gone for Andy. They may go after Bane, and Danny has no idea how to control his powers. If they go after Bane, they can take him and Danny and they have one half to the key of enhancing Hecate's power." Prue points out. Paul sighs understanding his Mom's valid points.

"Fine, but get Aunt Paige to orb a chest of crystals over to Bane's place. That should make the house more secure." Paul says.

"Good idea, we need to use a lot of magic and we have very little time," Prue replied before driving off.

* * *

As soon as the two pull up at Bane's house. Paul jumps out of the car and within seconds Prue drives off. Paul runs up to the front door and starts knocking repeatedly. Hearing knocking at the front door, Danny goes to answer it. Danny opens the front door and is shocked to see Paul trying to catch his breath.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Danny asks.

"M...My Dad, we think Hecate's followers have got him. They took the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. Mom sent me here to protect you and Bane. We think there a chance they're going to come here." Paul explained.

"You better come in," Danny says. Paul nods before entering the house.

"Who's at the door, Daniel?" Bane asks as he comes out of the living room. And walks into the hallway.

"Paul," Danny answers.

"Oh, what do we owe the pleasure?" Bane asked.

"Andy has been kidnapped possibly by Hecate's followers. He here to protect us." Danny answered.

"Don't worry I think with some crystals. Around the house and potions, we should be okay." Paul spoke up.

"We've just ran out of potion ingredients," Bane tells Paul. Seconds later a chest of crystals orb into Paul's hands.

"Then we just have to hope crystals will be enough along with my telekinesis," Paul responds.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Over at the Halliwell manor. In the attic, we have Prue and her three sisters. While Paige has started to scry for Andy using a crystal and map.

"If Hecate's followers have resurrected her. Andy has to be with her and who knows what he's going through being captured by her." Prue says with fear in her voice.

"The quicker we find him. The quicker we can work on a vanquishing spell." Piper said.

"When we first encountered her, she was powerful. But who knows what powers she could have but didn't have time to use on guys. When we first saw her, she was just good looking blond wanting to get pregnant by a rich guy." Phoebe spoke.

"I'm not underestimating her. Just because we've grown stronger since we first faced her." Prue responds.

"Do you think Hecate plans on using him as a bargaining chip? You know you can have him back but I want the boys in return." Paige asks.

"No, it would definitely effect Paul's thinking and Prue's thinking." Piper started.

"My thinking, Piper." Prue buts in.

"Prue, you and Paul are emotionally attached to Andy. Danny isn't emotionally attached to Andy. I doubt Danny has any good thoughts about Andy considering how he treated Danny after meeting him for the first time." Piper replies.

"I sent Paul some crystals to put around Danny's place," Paige says.

"Are we sure that's going to be enough. We have the Power of Four on our side. What do they have over there sure Paul is pretty powerful. But what if there demons that need our collective? Danny has no control of his powers right now the only thing that his power is anger and frustration." Phoebe points out.

"We went through that back when we first started. It wasn't easy but we had to each other and Paul has experience and control. Bane and Anthony know about demons and know quite a bit of magic. That was more than what we had." Piper said.

"We had each other. They don't have any bond. And it's my fault. I should have been more honest before I died maybe they would have had a bond if they met sooner." Prue responded.

"There nothing we can do about that now," Phoebe spoke.

"Scrying isn't working," Paige commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jessup residence. Paul, Andy, Anthony and Danny have just finished putting the crystals all over the residence. The four finds himself in the kitchen and Paul is looking over the very little potion ingredients I have left.

"You weren't kidding. The only potions we could make out of these are stun potions. And not even the strong stun potions." Paul told Bane, Danny and Anthony.

"So, we're screwed," Danny says.

"No, we just have to be a bit more creative. And hope the crystals will be enough." Paul replies.

"Won't his firepower come in handy?" Anthony asked.

"Without control no. It could cause more harm than good." Paul answers.

"Isn't there some quick magic fix it so I'm fully trained?" Danny asks.

"Beleive me, I wish there was," Paul responds. Outside the Jessup, residence hiding in the shadows are followers of Hecate biding their time. They have just arrived and are disappointed to see they arrived too late the inside of the Jessup mansion is secured with crystals.

"They sealed off the mansion." A follower spoke.

"With crystals no matter. We just need to bring forth enough dark magic to overpower the magic in the crystals to disable them." Another follower responded. The followers then start chanting quietly in a demonic language.

* * *

While Paul, Anthony and Bane have just finished making the stun potions and poured the liquid into the potion bottles. In the living room/living area, Danny is standing thinking. It hurt slightly to hear that his powers are essentially useless in this situation. Danny thought he shouldn't be offended. But apart of him looks back at when he was younger he wished he had powers he wished he could like his favourite superheroes. Danny then finds himself having this strange feeling a warning if you will.

"Guys, get in here," Danny shouts out to Anthony, Bane and Paul. A few seconds later, Anthony, Bane and Paul run in from the kitchen into the living room/living area carrying potion bottles.

"What's wrong?" Bane asks with concern.

"I think they're coming," Danny answers the crystals all over the mansion turn black and shatter and in seconds the group of demon followers that Hecate have sent shimmer into the living room.

"Grab the boys." One of the demons yells while throwing a fireball. Paul deflects the fireball with ease vanquishing the demon. The four then find themselves engaging in battle against the demons. Stunning potions hit several demons knocking them back. Danny sees the letter opener knife and quickly picks it up and throws it at a demon. The letter opener knife hits the demon's chest and goes straight through its chest into the heart. The demon lets out a small cry of pain before being vanquished mere seconds later. Paul finds himself using telekinesis to deflect multiple fireballs, energy balls etc.

"How did he even know when they were about to appear?" Anthony asked as he threw another stun potion.

"He could have premonitions. But only time will tell." Paul replies.

"Oh, my," Danny shouted as he dodged a lightning bolt. Danny having enough of this decides to take a risk. Placing two fingers off each of his hands on both sides of his face. Danny closes his eyes and concentrates. Fire starts to manifest out of thin air in the shape of the ball a few feet off the floor.

"I thought the youngest had no control." A follower said. Danny finds it hard to keep the shape of the fire under control.

"We don't need any more potions. Danny, I just want you to concentrate on conjuring more fire. I'll deal with the shape and how it moves got it." Paul instructs.

"Got it," Danny says. Paul then quickly makes a gesture using his telekinesis causing the fire shape to change into a powerful stream of fire that heads straight for the group of demons. The group of demons are vanquished in seconds! The fire then fades away like it never existed.

* * *

Now, back in a hidden part of the Underworld. In a secret location only known to Hecate and her followers. Andy lies hanging off the ground by chains on the ceiling of the cave.

"I guess my cloaking spell is stronger than I thought," Hecate commented.

"Then lower cloaking spell and let me go. You don't have a chance against the Power of Four." Andy says.

"Not, right now but the longer I have you here. The more desperate they become. And when witches are desperate especially when it comes to those they love. They become reckless and will make mistakes deadly mistakes." Hecate replies.

"They beat you once they do it again Hecate," Andy spoke.

"All, I need is your son and his brother then I and my friends' plans can be set in motion. The magic will enhance mine and so much more." Hecate explains.

"The Power of Four and the family magic will protect them," Andy responds.

"If that were true. I couldn't have got you." Hecate smirked. Andy then silently in his head starts calling out for a Whitelighter any Whitelighter.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Its only been a few minutes since the attack at the Jessup, residence. And the four are cleaning up the mess the fight with Hecate's followers have caused. Danny never thought he would be capable of doing such a feat conjuring fire from thin air. And filled with mixed feelings again a part of him is filled with pride of being able to do something thought to be impossible for most people with his brother. But he also finds himself fearing what else he would be capable of over time.

"That was rather impressive," Anthony commented.

"Halliwell witches are known to be impressive," Paul replies.

"Maybe you should call Mom and ask her if your Dad has been found," Danny suggests. Paul nods before pulling out his phone and dialling Prue's number. Prue answers.

"Paul, is everything alright? Have you been attacked?" Prue asks.

"We're fine we were attacked but Hecate's followers that attacked are vanquished." Paul answers.

"The crystals weren't strong enough to keep them out," Prue said.

"No, Hecate must have given them some extra power to destroy the crystals," Paul responds.

"But you guys are okay?" Prue asked.

"Yes, we vanquished them with an enhanced fireball. But have you found Dad is he okay?" Paul replied with an answer for his Mom. But a question for her as well.

"No, her cloaking spell is strong but we're close our spell might work once we word it right," Prue spoke.

"Fine, just call me as soon as you get Dad back," Paul says before ending the call.

"So, what do we do next?" Danny questioned.

"Crystals weren't enough. I think we have to hope we can tap into our collective power and hope. We can cast a protection spell one strong enough to keep any demons and warlocks Hecate might have at her disposal." Paul answers.

"Do, you have a spell?" Danny questions.

"No, but we're going to write one," Paul responds. Paul then goes onto his phone and opens up his notes app. Once the notes app is open Paul then start to type out a spell deleting verses here and there which he thought might not work. Eventually after a couple of minutes. Paul had finished typing a protection spell.

"Are you done?" Danny asks.

"Yes. Now we need to cast if before anyone else comes. It's not my best spell but it should work." Paul said while holding his phone out to both him and Danny.

"We the warriors of light invoke the Power of Two. To ward off all those that wish harm. Any darkness that comes near may you feel the pain. That we Warren Brothers shall bring." Paul and Danny chant together seconds after they chant a bright light manifest out of nowhere and spreads across the entire mansion and estate in a matter of milliseconds before fading away.

"Looks like the protection spell has been successfully cast. I need to go to Aunt Piper's place. I want to be there when they get my Dad back. I have no doubt that Hecate will follow." Paul tells Danny, Anthony and Bane.

"Maybe, I should go with you," Danny suggested.

"Enjoying the craft are we," Paul replies.

"No, it's just that maybe the more magic we use the better chance you have," Danny says.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Paul questions Anthony and Bane.

"I don't see why not just call us when you get there," Bane responded.

* * *

Paul and Danny arrive at the Halliwell manor by walking. The two walk up the steps then Paul knocks on the front double door. The door is answered by Wyatt.

"Paul, Mom said you were at the Jessup mansion," Wyatt says.

"I was but we thought. We should bring some extra power." Paul tells Wyatt before he walks over to the stairs with Danny behind him. The two boys enter the attic to their mother and aunts surprise.

"Paul, Danny what are you doing here?" Paige asks the first out of her sisters to notice.

"We thought you needed extra power. And maybe my blood could help." Paul answers.

"Is the mansion secure?" Prue asked.

"We cast a Power of Two protection spell on the estate," Danny spoke up.

"We've come up with a theory. That Hecate has to be drawing extra power of something to keep her and Andy cloaked from us. Wyatt, Chris and Paige can't sense any calls from Andy." Piper said.

"Prue, Paige anyone can you hear me." A voice shouts out. No one but Danny can hear the voice.

"Who said that?" Danny questions thinking everyone else can hear.

"Danny, who are you talking too?" Prue asks concerned.

"Someone, can you hear me, Hecate, she is..." The voice shouted out.

"I think its Andy, I can hear him," Danny replies.

"My Dad! How what is he saying?" Paul immediately asks.

"I-I don't know how. But he is asking for help." Danny responds.

"Maybe Danny has telepathy and there is enough psychic energy here for Andy's calls to be intercepted by Danny. After all, Andy has been here countless times and Prue and Paul are here. The emotional connection between Paul, Prue and Andy might also bring a lot of psychic energy for a new telepath to pick up and receive without them intentionally meaning too." Phoebe theorized.

"Wait, Danny, I know this is hard but you have to keep the connection between you and Andy open. Do not let the connection break." Piper instructs.

"How do I do that?" Danny questioned.

"Imagine Andy, is in front of you. Imagine his face and talk to him as if he is here not somewhere else." Paige tells Danny. While Piper quickly writes down a Power of Four spell for them to cast. Piper picks up the piece of paper she wrote the spell on and holds out in front of her and her sisters.

"An innocent's call intercepted by a boy. We call upon the Power of Four to bring forth he who calls. Powers of light we command help give us the upper hand." The sisters chant in perfect unison.

* * *

As the sisters chant this new Power of Four spell. Back in Hecate's lair, Andy is still hanging slightly off the ground. Hecate is holding a silver blade and has just finished using it to cut various demonic symbols onto Andy's body mainly his chest, back and arms.

"All done, if I must say my cutting and drawing skills are spectacular," Hecate said with a smirk.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Andy asks.

"I'm not telling this is only the first step in mine and my 'friends' plans," Hecate responds. Hecate then makes a hand gesture causing all the symbols on Andy's body to shine for a second before the light disappears along with the symbols. Then all a sudden Andy is devoured by orbs of white light and disappears in front of Hecate!

"Mistress. do we go after him?" A demon follower of Hecate asks upon entering in this part of Underworld.

"Of course but this time take triple the amount of demons as I sent to Jessup, residence. We're going straight to the Halliwell manor. The boys are mine the sisters and anyone else take care of." Hecate answers and instructs before flaming out of the Underworld.

* * *

Back in the Halliwell manor's attic. Andy appears before the sisters and brothers in a swirl of white lights. Once Andy manifests into the attic he falls to the ground feeling incredibly weak. Prue and Paul run to Andy and help him to his feet.

"Paul, Prue," Andy says feeling relieved to see the two still mad at Prue though.

"Dad, thank god you're okay," Paul replies.

"What did Hecate do?" Prue asks.

"I-I don't remember," Andy answered.

"This isn't good," Piper spoke. Not even five seconds later a vast amount of Hecate's followers' shimmer and flame in.

"Depends on your definition of good." A demon snarls before firing a bolt of lightning at Prue throwing her back. The Halliwell sisters and brothers start engaging in a fight against the demons. Piper blows up a wave of demons. While Phoebe uses her power of Empathy to deflect multiple fire and energy balls vanquishing those that are firing. But the demons just keep on coming flaming/shimmering into the attic.

"C.." Danny started but is soon silenced when Hecate flames in front of him and Paul blowing magic sleeping dust in the boys faces making them fall unconscious.

"The boys," Paige shouts just as Paige is about to orb the boys over to her and conjure an orb shield. Hecate is too fast Hecate flames out leaving her minions to finish the sisters off!

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Hecate returns to her lair in the Underworld with the unconscious boys. Hecate can't waste any time. She needs to gain more power not just to make her physically stronger. But she needs more power to start the next phase of her and her 'friends' plan. Hecate conjures two stone altars and places Paul on one and Danny on the other. The altars are close together. Over on one of the walls of Hecate's lair lies a pentagram carved into stone. Hecate summons a special blade that on both sides has symbols only known to very few entities. Hecate uses the blade to cut both the boys' left palms. Hecate then summons a small wooden bowel and lets a few droplets of the boys' blood fall into the bowl. Hecate then conjures some herbs and adds them into the wooden bowl.

"Ingredients that are in my hands. I call upon the darkest night with this blood I power the gateway to the other side where the true darkness dwells." Hecate chants in the bowl seconds later the blood herbs transform into a bright orange light that flies out of the bowl and over to the pentagram which absorbs it. A portal slowly starts to manifest.

"Sleepy," Danny mumbles under his breath. Hecate doesn't hear little does Hecate know that. The boys are more aware than she would think.

* * *

 **Paul and Danny's minds:**

Although Danny and Paul are unconscious. It doesn't mean they are completely helpless. Without realising when the two first combined their powers to create enhanced fire. The two finally completed creating their collective power which was foreseen by evil. When they finally completed their collective power they created a physic connection without realising. Their physic connection forged a physic world one that mimics the Halliwell manor's attic.

"How are we still in the Halliwell attic?" Danny asks.

"I'm not sure Hecate can't have beat Mom and her sisters. And whatever she blew into our faces made me extremely tired." Paul answers.

"Same, but if we're not in the attic at the Halliwell manor then where are we?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but if we are asleep like I expect. Then wherever we are we need to get out and wake up." Paul replies.

"I know this is crazy but this place. I don't know it feels safe like I've been here before. I know I've been in the attic. But this is different at the attic, I didn't feel safe." Danny says.

"This might just be me making a guess. Or the witch in me. But this feels like Light Magic, not Dark Magic." Paul responds.

"Can demons use Light Magic?" Danny questions.

"Not technically active powers like Telekinesis aren't good or bad by themselves. But any other magic e.g. healing is Light Magic and can't be used by evil well not under normal circumstances." Paul spoke.

"So, how do we figure out who's magic this is?" Danny questioned.

"A spell that's if we can practice magic in this place," Paul explains.

"Spell away Paul, you're the firstborn," Danny said.

"Hear these words hear my rhyme. Help us now through space and time. Please tell us where we are and show us who is responsible for this possible crime." Paul chants seconds later. White orbs come and go leaving a non-corporal image of Paul and Danny.

"Wait this is our magic," Danny replies confused.

"Somehow when we were put to sleep. By Hecate's Dark Magic our Light Magic reacted creating this place. And since we still have access to our magic. We are going to wake ourselves up before Hecate can finish us off." Paul tells Danny.

"Are you sure we can?" Danny asks.

"Of course we are if our Light Magic subconsciously created this place. When Hecate used her Dark Magic to put us asleep. Then I believe we have the combined power to wake us up." Paul answers.

"So we need to write another spell," Danny says.

"No, we need to write two spells. We need to write a spell to wake up from Hecate's Dark Magic. And we need to write a vanquishing spell for Hecate." Paul replied.

"But Hecate is one of the strongest demons ever. Won't we need the Power of Four." Danny points out.

"We have to hope the Power of Two will do. I don't know about you but I don't want to die anytime soon." Paul responds.

"I guess we have a lot of magic to do," Danny spoke.

"And not a lot of time," Paul replies.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Meanwhile back at the Halliwell manor, in the attic. The Halliwell sisters are still fighting against. Hecate's followers that went with her to attack and the sisters and the brothers. Paige is blocking the energy balls and fireballs being thrown by the demons by using an orb shield.

"I think its time for a Power of Four spell." Phoebe suggests.

"I can start us off," Prue says.

"When in this place that we call home." Prue starts to chant.

"A place that has demons freely roam." Piper joins in.

"We call forth the Power of Four." Paige chants.

"To vanquish these foul beasts forever more." Phoebe chanted within seconds all of Hecate's followers that are attacking the sisters combust into flames and are vanquished. Paige then lowers her forcefield.

"Right we need to find my sons. We have to Hope that maybe the spell to call the lost witch rewritten might be able to take us to them." Prue tells her sisters.

"Than we need to do it now before Hecate can harness their collective power otherwise it might give her the extra strength she needs to come for us," Piper commented.

* * *

 **Paul and Danny's Minds:**

Still in the small physic plane, the two created together at the physic manifestation of the Halliwell manor's attic. The two have just finished writing one of the two spells they need. The spell they have just completed was the Hecate vanquishing spell. And are now working on the spell to wake themselves up.

"I think we have a spell that can wake us up," Paul said.

"What have you got?" Danny asks.

"Dark magic that makes us slumber. We call upon the magic that comes from the light to wake us up. To set us free so we may fight our fierce enemy." Paul reads out.

"I say its time to vanquish this queen bitch," Danny replies.

"As your older brother, I suppose I should scold you for swearing. But I couldn't agree more with what you said let's end this bitch." Paul spoke.

"Dark Magic that makes us slumber. We call upon the magic that comes from the light to wake us up. To set us free so we may fight our fierce enemy." Paul and Danny chant together tapping into their new collective power. Causing the Dark Magic, Hecate used to break.

 **Outside of Paul and Danny's Minds:**

* * *

While Hecate is preparing a ritual to add the boys collective power to her's. Meanwhile, the portal she has conjured is still taking time to manifest fully. Paul and Danny's eyes open and they find themselves shocked at their surroundings.

"Almost done soon the boys' power will be mine." Hecate chuckled. The boys quietly get off their altars and stand on their own two feet.

"I wouldn't count on it." Paul snaps before making a gesture using his telekinesis to throw Hecate into a wall. Hecate lets out a small and very brief cry of pain before getting to her feet.

"I don't know how you woke yourselves from my sleeping powder. But that won't save you." Hecate snarls.

"I've never seen a blond on fire before. Have you." Danny said as he conjures a fireball and throws it at Hecate. Hecate holds one of her hands up and neutralises the fireball the moment the fireball hits her hand.

"No, but I have skinned children alive before." Hecate laughs.

"Laugh at this," Paul spoke.

"Evil queen in our sight. Vanquish thy self-vanquish thy might." Paul starts to chant as he chants Hecate is telekinetically lifted off the ground and every bone in her body starts to break.

"In this and every future night." Danny joins in then within seconds fire starts to manifest within Hecate. The fire's heat and growth are magnified by Paul's magic causing Hecate to combust vanquishing her in an extremely painful way. Just as Hecate is vanquished the sisters appear before the boys in a swirl of white orbs.

"BOYS! Thank god, you're okay." Prue says relived as she runs over to them and pulls them into a massive hug.

"We're fine but right now we need to close that portal. That Hecate conjured who knows where it leads to." Paul told his mom. Prue nods before pulling away.

"I think we can close the portal with ease," Paige spoke up.

"Portal that originates darkness. We servants of the light seal you now. Leave us be to let us live in peace to not worry of what lurks through this mystic hole." Phoebe chanted and within seconds the portal seals. And Paige orbs the group back to the attic in the manor. Little do they know just before the portal closes completely a small black smoke exits the portal!

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

The sisters and brothers manifest in the attic in a swirl of white orbs of light. Bane and Anthony arrived at the manor earlier just after the sisters left.

"DAD, cuz," Danny shouts with joy as he runs over to them and is embraced into a hug.

"Thank god, you're safe," Bane says feeling relieved.

"Hecate is gone now Pa, there no more magic interfering in our lives anymore," Danny responds.

"Wait, no more magic. I thought we agreed. That you would take some to think about what it means to be a witch and to have magic." Paul reminds Danny.

"I know but after all of this. Paul, I don't see any of the good in being a witch still. I don't want to spend the rest of my life always looking over my shoulder worried that a demon is going to attack. To have more danger in everyday life. It's already risky being the son of an ex-mob boss." Danny told the group.

"We better get going now it's been one hell of a ride these past few days," Anthony spoke. It hurts Prue to see her youngest about to walk out.

"You're always welcome here and at my house all of our houses," Prue replied.

"Thank you, I guess I see you guys around maybe tomorrow. I want my magic stripped as soon as possible. But right now I just want to go home and rest." Danny speaks before leaving with his dad and cousin.

* * *

Later that night back at Andy and Prue's house, in the kitchen, we have Paul sat alone in the dark at the breakfast table sipping tea. Paul still couldn't help but wonder if after Danny binds his powers if Danny will actually keep his other promise of trying to build some brotherly bond. The kitchen light suddenly turns on Paul looks up from his drink and turns his head to face the door and sees his Dad Andy standing there. Andy walks over to the breakfast table and sits down beside Paul.

"Hey, there Paul, I am glad you're okay," Andy said.

"I am too with Hecate vanquished for good. I can sleep a bit easier." Paul replies.

"But there something else bothering you," Andy says.

"Is it that easy to see?" Paul asks.

"No, but I know you kid," Andy answered.

"It's just that when Danny binds his powers tomorrow. How do I know if he actually plans on trying to build some brotherly relationship." Paul tells Andy.

"Danny is scared that's all. I remember a few days after your mom was resurrected. When you faced your first Upper-Level - Demon you were terrified you questioned everything about being a witch and if you truly wanted to be one. And do you remember what made you realise that being a witch was more than just your destiny? But was apart of who you are?" Andy questioned.

"When I saved a child from a Grimlock. I realised that the police, doctors nobody mortal could have saved children from losing their sight to pathetic parasites that are Grimlocks seeing a child safe and back home with their loved ones." Paul answers.

"One day it might not be tonight, tomorrow or next week. Danny will realise that being a witch is both a blessing and a curse no matter how hard he tries to fight it. He will realise that he has great potential that he can help people and the world in ways he would have never possible. And as for the possibility of not building a brotherly relationship with you. Only a fool would not try you have grown into a better man than I could have never imagined." Andy told Paul. Paul smiles briefly.

"Thank you, Dad. When its time for him to accept his destiny and his Wiccan powers. I'll help him any way I can all I can do is wait until the time is right." Paul responds.

* * *

The following morning, Danny along with Anthony and Bane is sitting at a table in Bane's coffee house. While Bane has plain coffee and Anthony has an Irish coffee and Danny has a triple chocolate milkshake.

"This is amazing thanks Pa," Danny said.

"Only the best for my son," Bane spoke.

"So we're going back to the Halliwell manor in what an hour?" Anthony questioned.

"Yep, Danny are you still sure about giving up your gift?" Bane answers Anthony question before asking his son a question.

"I-I yes. I just can't do it I can't be apart of the Halliwell legacy. It's too much I don't want that responsibility in my hands." Danny replies.

"I get that kiddo. We just have to hope the Halliwells will accept that." Anthony says.

"They don't need to accept it," Danny responds. Danny then starts to sense calls for help someone distressed! Anthony and Bane can tell by the worried look on Danny's face.

"What's wrong Danny?" Bane asked.

"I think someone is in trouble," Danny said before downing his milkshake and running out of the coffee house. Danny starts to try and find where the person who is calling out for help is. He couldn't run that much because of his stitches and he didn't want to burst them again. Eventually, Danny finds the source of the calls of distress in a small alleyway. The source of distress is, in fact, a woman being mugged by a man at gunpoint.

"Give me, your purse and your jewellery." The mugger orders the woman is paralysed unable to move despite not wanting to anger the mugger. Danny seeing this decides to act fast and concentrates only on the gun that starts to heat up incredibly fast the mugger not expecting this lets out a small cry and drops the gun. The gun then just simply melts on the ground. The mugger turns around and sees Danny standing there.

"I would leave her alone before the gun won't be the only thing melted on the floor." Danny threatens. Danny for good measure then summons a small fireball. The mugger freaked out flees the alleyway. Danny runs over to the woman.

"What happened how did you do this?" The woman questions feeling confused. Danny makes his fireball vanish.

"Magic let's just say it looks like there was someone up there looking out for you," Danny spoke gently.

* * *

The time soon came for the Jessup men and Danny to return to the Halliwell manor. Phoebe is the sister to answer the door and welcome the three. The four then make their way up to the attic. Where Piper is sorting through the potion ingredients that will be used to bind Danny's powers.

"Right on time," Piper commented.

"Yeah, I kind of hate being late for some reason," Danny responds.

"Now before we start making this potion. Danny are you really sure you want to bind your powers it won't strip them but you won't be able to access them unless you take a reversal potion or one of us uses a spell?" Paige asks.

"I'm not sure anymore," Danny confesses.

"Since when kiddo?" Anthony asked.

"Since I found out who was calling out to me. When we were at the coffee house." Danny answers.

"What happened?" Prue questions.

"When I ran out of the coffee house. I found a woman being mugged. And I helped her, I saw the look of relief on her face knowing that she had someone looking out for her. To stop awful things like that from happening. It made me feel important it made me feel special knowing that I can make a difference. But I'm scared of what that means. I'm scared of what dangers I could face being a witch. I'm scared that I won't get to keep some normalcy. Pa has just agreed to let me attend public school and I don't know how being a witch will change things. I don't want to lose everything I know and love for something I know so little about." Danny explained to the group.

"Being a witch is both rewarding and a pain. You make sacrifices you never thought you would. But if there is anything I learned is that you can have some normalcy. You just have to fight like hell to keep some boundaries between the mortal life and witch responsibilities. One of the many rewards I got from becoming a witch was that it brought me and my sisters closer. I and Phoebe got closer I saw her in a different light I saw her potential something I forgot she had. Another reward was that my long-lost sister Paige was discovered and she got to be a part of something bigger than herself. She found the family she never thought existed and I got to witness her, Piper and Phoebe grow such a beautiful bond and now I get to create something special with her too." Prue told Danny.

"If it ever gets too much to handle juggling two lives. Can I ever give up my powers?" Danny questioned.

"The Elders would be against it. But our family aren't known to follow their rules that often. And besides sometimes trying is better than not trying at all." Paul replies.

"Well, then I guess you better start teaching me how to fly on a broom and master this collective power of ours Paul," Danny says. Paul smiles.

THE END.

* * *

 **This is it for Prue's Sons, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **If you want me to make a follow-up story please tell me.**

 **I have a few ideas right now but I would like to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
